


geschlagene Schlachten

by farbenweberin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:12:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farbenweberin/pseuds/farbenweberin
Summary: Wiederwillig gab Sirius nach und hievte sich unter lautem Stöhnen und unter sterbend - mitleiderregenden, theatralischem Gehabe, wie Remus vermutete, aus dem Bett. Seine Sachen hinter sich her schleifen folgte er James ins Bad."Wer hat eigentlich entschieden, dass wir morgens duschen sollen?"Drei Köpfe fuhren ruckartig in seine Richtung und Sirius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, besser nicht gefragt zu haben.





	geschlagene Schlachten

"Aufstehen! Los! Nun macht schon ihr Langschläfer!"

Mit einem schnellen Ruck wurde Sirius die Decke von seinem Körper gerissen.

"... es ist doch noch so früh... Sadist!", murmelte er schlaftrunken und versuchte verzweifelt die Helligkeit, mit einem Kissen über seinen Kopf, zu besiegen.

"Es ist nun wirklich nicht meine Schuld, dass du unbedingt die Nacht zum Tag machen musstest!"

Ein ersticktes Murren war der einzige schwache Protest.

"Nun mach endlich, Pads. Raus aus den Federn! Oder“, James lächelte schelmisch, “soll ich da vielleicht etwas nachhelfen?"

Spielerisch liess er seinen Zauberstab durch seine schlanken Finger gleiten. Plötzlich stoppte er, schloss den Stab fest in seine Faust und piekte mit der Spitze fest in Sirius entblößten Bauch. Ein genervtes Stöhnen war die Antwort und Hände, die unkoordiniert versuchten den Stab wegzuschieben.

"Mir würde da schon etwas Schönes einfallen,“ überlegte James laut und liess den Zauberstab auf Sirius Körper kreisen.

"Was zum... ?" Sirius setzte sich entsetzt auf, die Hände auf seinen Bauch gepresst.

Verblüfft sah er an sich herunter. Dort wo James seine Haut berührt hatte, war deutlich eine rote Linie abgezeichnet.

"Mann, Prongs! Spinnst du? Das war heiß!"

Er strich sanft mit seinen Fingern über die leichte Brandspur.

"Was du da betreibst, nennt man im Allgemeinen Folter und nicht Weckdienst! Das kannst du nicht einfach so machen, das ist Körperverletzung! Jetzt sag doch auch mal was dazu!“, wütend drehte sich der schwarzhaarige Junge zu Remus um.

Doch dieser zuckte nur gelangweilt mit den Achseln und verließ das Zimmer. Sein Handtuch baumelte ihm über die Schulter und er griff sich mit seiner freien Hand an den Kopf.

Konnte nicht wenigstens ein Morgen ganz normal beginnen? Remus sah zurück auf die beiden Streithähne, die sich böse anfunkelten. Er seufzte resigniert und verwarf diesen Gedanken. Wohl ehr nicht.

"Also wie sieht es aus? Stehst du auf?"

Wiederwillig gab Sirius nach und hievte sich unter lautem Stöhnen und unter sterbend - mitleiderregenden, theatralischem Gehabe, wie Remus vermutete, aus dem Bett. Seine Sachen hinter sich her schleifen folgte er James ins Bad.

"Wer hat eigentlich entschieden, dass wir morgens duschen sollen?"

Drei Köpfe fuhren ruckartig in seine Richtung und Sirius wurde das Gefühl nicht los, besser nicht gefragt zu haben.

"DU!"

"Niemals", versuchte er sich halbherzig zu verteidigen, obwohl er wusste, das er verloren hatte. Er bemerkte, wie Peter langsam auf ihn zu kam und blinzelte überrascht.

"Doch! Mal überlegen... ! Ich erinnere mich an eine weit ausschweifende Rede...“

"...deinerseits..." warf James über seine Schulter gewandt ein und schob seine Zahnbürste in den Mund.

"Deinerseits", wiederholte Peter,“ dass der Abend doch besser genutzt werden könnte...“

"...oder so etwas in die Richtung!“, unterbrach James erneut und spuckte ins Waschbecken.

"... so etwas und Ähnliches!“

Sirius fasste sich an seinen brummenden Schädel. Er wusste, dass Peter es nie gewagt hätte so mit ihm zu sprechen, wenn er sich nicht in Sicherheit wagen würde und vermutlich war er das auch, dachte Sirius grimmig. An Widerstand war in seinem Zustand nicht zu denken.

Daher murmelte er nur etwas, von dem seine Freunde nicht mehr verstanden als „Gedächtnisverlust“ und „zu viel Feuerwhisky“ und ertränkte seinen dröhnenden Schädel, in dem mit eiskalten Wasser gefüllten Waschbecken vor ihm.

Doch dieser verzweifelte Versuch einen Selbstmord oder zu mindestens ähnliches in der Richtung zu begehen wurde rapide unterbrochen. James packte Sirius an seinen Haaren und zog hin zurück aus dem wohltuenden Nass.

"Nix da, duschen ist angesagt!“

Sirius verdrehte die Augen. Niemals wieder würde er James solche Verantwortung übergeben, dass schwor er sich. Schlurfte aber ergeben in die Dusche.

Die kalten Tropfen, die aus dem Duschkopf hervorquollen, ergossen sie wie kleine Nadelstiche über Sirius schmerzenden und steifen Körper.

"Herrlich!"

Wenn nur endlich diese verdammten Kopfschmerzen verschwinden würde. Aber dieser Wunsch war ebenso sinnlos laut zu äußern, wie einem Hippogreif zu erklären, dass er nicht fliegen durfte. Seine Freunde würden über ihn herfallen, wie die Geier über frisches Aas. Nein, Standpauken konnte er nun wirklich nicht ertragen.

Was Sirius jetzt brauchte war " Hang-over" und zwar sehr viel und sehr starkes. Und vor allem schleunigst.

Erfüllt mit Vorfreude, dass er bald all seine Schmerzen verlieren würde, wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass er seine gesamten Vorräte aufgebraucht hatte. Letzte Woche um etwa die selbe Zeit.

Das durfte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Soviel Pech auf einmal konnte es doch gar nicht geben?!

Und zu allem Überfluss begann James auch noch seinen allmorgendlichen Kampf-Dusch-Gesang anzustimmen, der ihm dabei helfen sollte, das kalte Wasser zu ertragen ohne in Geschrei aus zubrechen.

James Gesang, oder wie man auch immer es nennen konnte, war nicht einfach nur schlecht. Es war grauenhaft und das war nur ein höflicher Ausdruck, der für dieses Gejammer benutzt wurde. An jedem anderen Morgen wäre es Sirius egal gewesen. An jedem anderen Morgen wäre er lauthals grölend in dieses Gejaule, denn als etwas besseres konnte man es bei aller Liebe nicht bezeichnen, eingefallen.

Nur nicht heute und vollkommen mit sich, der Welt und dem Geheule überfordert begann Sirius langsam seinen schmerzenden Kopf gegen die Kacheln zu schlagen.

"James, bitte... Hör endlich auf mit diesem Geplärre... bitte!“

Sirius liess von der Wand vor ihm ab und mit rot verquollenen Augen versuchte er den Punkt zu fixieren, wo James stand und seine Lautstärke um mindestens das 10 fache verstärkt haben zu schien.

Zwecklos, es war dem gepeinigten Jungen nicht möglich ein scharfes Bild vor sich aufzubauen. Daher ergriff er verzweifelt nach der Seife und warf einfach auf Gut-Glück in Richtung Gesang und er verfehlte - natürlich - sein Ziel.

James fuhr herum. Stieg aus dem Duschbecken, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um und hob die Seife auf. Er betrachte sie lange.

"Ein vorsätzlicher Angriff auf mein Leben!“, er warf das Stück hoch und fing es wieder auf, “Das muss bestraft werden!“ Er holte aus.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, diesem Wurf auszuweichen, sah Sirius darin sich der Länge nach auf den Boden zu werfen.

Wäre sein Kopf nicht durch den Alkohol der vergangenen Nacht blockiert und außer Gefecht gesetzt gewesen, hätte er gewusst, dass er, auf dem Boden liegend, bevor James überhaupt geworfen hatte, ein noch viel besseres Ziel abgab als zuvor. Sirius begann gerade diesen Gedanken zu begreifen als ihn die Seife schmerzhaft in den Rücken traf.

Um seinen Gegner an weiteren Angriffen zu hindern griff Sirius nach James Bein und zog sich, bewaffnet mit einer Duschgelflasche, hoch.

***

Bald waren nur noch werfende Arme, unsagbar viel Schaum und Peter zu erkennen, der hinter einem Duschvorhang geduckt sich nicht recht entscheiden zu schien, wenn er denn nun anfeuern sollte.

Sirius der, mittlerweile mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet, seinen Gegner rund um die vier Waschbecken jagte. Oder James, der seinen Verfolger alles an den Kopf schmiss was nicht Niet und Nagel fest war.

Remus dachte zurück an die Tage, an denen noch keine pubertierenden Hormone den morgendlichen Waschgang zu Quälerei gemacht hatten.

Damals als die Welt noch neu war, dachte er und so kam es ihm auch vor.

Die Zeit, als die Freunde noch vier unschuldige Kinder gewesen waren.

Kopfschüttelnd schlich sich der braunhaarige Junge aus dem Waschraum. Vorsichtig, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen oder möglicherweise selbst Ziel der Auseinandersetzung zu werden.

Er ereichte die Tür, warf noch einen letzten Blick zurück auf das Chaos, von dem er sicher war keiner der beiden später noch wusste warum sie es überhaupt veranstaltet hatten und zog sie vorsichtig zu.

Ein Glück das heute Sonntag war, da bekam man wenigstens kein nachsitzen fürs Zu - spät - kommen, dachte er noch, bevor er sich aufmachte um in aller Ruhe zu frühstücken.


End file.
